Falling For You
by Vampirediaries2001
Summary: Davina Claire is a 16 year old witch who is moving to Mystic falls with her adoptive vampire father Marcel Gerard, Marcel enrolls Davina in high school. Well there, Davina meets a couple of vampires witches werewolf but the one person that really sticks out is an original vampire Kol Mikaelson attending high school. KolxDavina Rated M . Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Davina Claire is a 16 year old witch who is moving to Mystic falls with her adoptive vampire father Marcel Gerard, Marcel enrolls Davina in high school. Well there, Davina meets a couple vampires witches werwolfs but the one person that really sticks out was an original vampire Kol Mikaelson. Will Davina Claire find love and happiness or hate and sadness find out just how just how thin the line between love and hate is. KolxDavina Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note-Please favorite follow and review if you want me to continue..So this is a different plot and sorta off canon Klaus never needed to kill Elena in the ritual he just settled into Mystic Falls and un-daggerd his siblings and Kol and Rebekah decided to go to high school, Elena Caroline bonnie Damon Stefan and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang still hates The Mikaelson's because they are still evil murderers. So its just Klaus Kol Elijah Rebekah and no Finn Mikael and Esther...Yet.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, Bekah" Kol whined.

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah yelled.

"But im bored!" Kol whined.

"I don't care Kol, go bother Nik" Rebekah said.

Kol sighed

please!" Kol whined.

"No!" Rebekah screamed just as Klaus walked into the room.

"What are you screaming about now Rebekah?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Kol wants to go to school with me and m telling him no!" Rebekah said loudly.

"Then let him go that means he wont be here to annoy me" Klaus said smirking.

Kol smirked.

"See." Kol said.

Rebekah sighed in defeat.

"fine Kol but if you embarrass me i will kick your ars" Rebekah said.

Kol smirked.

"Wye do you want to go to high school anyway Kol" Klaus asked amused.

"Wye not? theirs nothing to do here except watch you plan your world domination and watch Elijah- Well be Elijah" Kol said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So... When does school start Bekah?" Kol asked.

* * *

><p>Davina Claire woke up to the sun shining in her eyes today was a new day she was in a new town new house new everything and she didn't have to worry about her coven of witches finding her and today she would get to go to school Davina took a shower got dressed and headed downstairs to see Marcel drinking a blood bag.<p>

"Morning D" Marcel said smiling brightly.

"Good morning Marcel" Davina said smiling

"Are you sure you want to do this D? You don't have to go to school you can just stay here" Marcel said throwing away the empty blood bad.

Davina laughed.

"As tempting as it is to stay here with you all day Marcel i want to go, I want to be able to have a normal life that's what we came here to do isn't it? No more crazy witch covens trying to kill me no more being trapped in a basement, right?" Davina said.

Marcel nodded.

"I know i just worry about you D i don't want you getting hurt we don't know how many witches or vampires are in Mystic Falls." Marcel sighed.

"I know I'll be careful and if i ever need to defend myself i am a witch i can protect myself and plus i have you to protect me" Davina said smiling.

Marcel smiling.

"Ok D" Marcel said.

Davina nodded.

"So do i look okay for my first day at school?" Davina ask motioning to her outfit she was wearing a black short sleeved dress that went up to alittle above her knees. her hair was down and was set into flawless curls, She was wearing very light makeup.

"You look beautiful as ever D" Marcel said pulling her into a hug Davina hugged back.

Davina smiled

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Marcel asked.

Davina nodded.

* * *

><p>When Davina arrived at school she stepped out of Marcel's car giving him a quick hug and walking towards the entrance of the school well Marcel drove away. once she walked into the school she was utterly lost until i blonde bubbly girl walked up to her with a bright smile.<p>

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes,I've never seen you before, whats your name?" Caroline asked

"Uh- I'm Davina Claire, I'm looking for the principles office. Davina said.

"I'll walk you" Caroline offered politely.

Davina just nodded and followed her.

"So you must be new here then" Caroline said.

"Yea, I am i just moved to town" Davina said.

"Where did you move from?" Caroline asked.

"Uh New Orleans" Davina said.

"What school did you go to?" Caroline asked.

"Uh i was- um- Home-schooled" Davina stuttered.

"Oh that's cool" Caroline said.

Davina nodded.

"Did your parents home school you?" Caroline asked.

"No uh parents died last year." Davina said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Caroline said.

"Thank you" Davina said.

"Well here it is the principles office i hope to see you around Davina" Caroline said.

"You too Caroline" Davina said and Caroline walked away Davina sighed that girl sure knew how to play 20 questions.

* * *

><p>Kol walked into school next to Rebekah.<p>

"Now go away Kol" Rebekah growled.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to Bekah." Kol said smirking.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Kol looked over and sough the doppelganger talking with vampire barbie talking he decided to ease drop.

"Oh and i met the new girl" Caroline said.

"Really whats her name?" Elena asked.

"Davina Claire" Caroline said.

"Do you think she's supernatural?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure she stuttered a lot and hesitated to answer a couple question's her parents died last year" Caroline said.

"Who does she live with?" Elena asked.

Caroline shrugged Kol decided to step in.

"Hello Doppelganger, Vampire Barbie" Kol said smirking.

Elena's eyes widened.

"What are you doing her Kol" Elena growled.

"Going to school." Kol said.

Caroline turned to Rebekah.

"Its bad enough we have one original here now we have 2" Caroline mumbled.

"Believe me i would rather he not be here either" Rebekah said coldly.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"To bad, im here suck it up" Kol said smirking.

"Now what's this you talk about a new girl?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Eavesdrop much" Caroline said.

Rebekah smirked.

"Afraid she will steal your spot on the cheer leading team" Elena asked.

"As if." Rebekah scoffed.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Is she a witch vampire human werewolf or what?" Rebekah asked.

"With are luck shes a vampire" Elena mumbled.

"If shes a vampire shes a threat and will kill people" Rebekah said

"Wye do you care?" Caroline asked.

"Because me and my family live here now so whats a threat to you is a threat to me" Rebekah said.

"I don't think shes a threat she seemed...Nice, Alittle anti-social but nice" Caroline said.

"We need to make sure shes not a vampire" Elena said.

"Fine did she have a daylight ring on?" Kol asked Caroline.

"No but she had a weird looking necklace" Caroline said.

"Rip it off" Kol said smirking

Elena and Caroline glared at him.

"No!" Caroline and Elena yelled

"Okay I'll settle this right now." Kol said smirking pulling out a water bottle of vervain from Rebekah's purse

"What are you going to do Kol?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Where is she?" Kol asked signori his sister.

Caroline pointed to the principles office all Kol could see was the back of her head.

Kol smirked and walked towards her.

"Whats he going to do Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"Hes going to splash her with vervain water to see if shes a vampire." Rebekah said.

Elena's eyes widened

"No he cant-" Elena said but was cut of.

"Shes right Its the only way to see Lena" Caroline sighed.

Kol walked up to the principles office and stepped inside still not being able to see her face he gently tapped on her shoulder and once she turned around she was met with a full water bottle of vervain plashed on her face the girl gasped Kol noticed that she wasn't burning just breathing hard and shivering she looked up at him slowly and his eyes locked with Davina's eyes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for chapter 3.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
